THe Randomness that Occoured When Valon was Over!
by MaxMustang
Summary: Valon just randomly comes over to my house, oh no


**Chapter One – Valon's Arrival**

**This is my first Valon fic! Yay! I'm happy! I love Valon! –huggles Valon- Valon: I FEEL LOVED NOW! –huggles back- Me: YAAAAAAY! I GOTS A VALON HUG!**

**Disclaimer – unfortunately for the world I do not own Yugioh, if I did however tea would be dead and the world would celebrate! XDDDD**

**Chapter One – Valon's Arrival**

It's funny how stories like this start out so normal. Well, that's how this one starts. It was the last day before Spring Break and the school was hyper and excited.

Except Kriss, her maja and faja were leaving her alone for the week. At least she could persue her dream of staying up all night, she knew she could. Her parents had just told her that she had to sleep all night at least once or twice.

Kriss sat in her seat in science, begging for a problem to occour with the bells and make them ring just a tad bit earlier. Her friend who sat next her nudged her.

"Hey Kriss, what are you doing over Spring Break?" Jessica asked.

"Absolutly nothing!" Kriss smirked.

Jessica chuckled.

Finally after five whole minutes of more waiting, the bell rang. They were free to go.

Kriss ran down the hall way, got yelled at by the person, ran again, got yelled at again and walked briskly to her locker.

Kriss just took her notebook and her agenda and slammed her locker shut. She slapped on her baseball cap sporting her favorite band Los Lonely Boys, which she loved even more because they were Mexican like her, and plus Henry's super hot! xD

Kriss rode the retarded bus home and ran to her house.

She unlocked the door and burst through the door way.

"I'M FREE!" She yelled joyously. She then continued to sing the rest of the lyrics.

Kriss whizzed around the corner and saw Valon standing in the hallway.

"Ah!" She screamed and lunged her stuff at him.

"What the hell are you doing here! How did you get in? Who are you? What the hell are you doing here? Are you going to kill me? "Cuase if you are, I'll kill you first ya know! I may not look it but I'm super strong and if you don't watch out I'm gonna kick your ass!" Kriss screamed as she tried to run past him down the hall.

"No mate! Don't call the police!" Valon exclaimed.

"You're a dude that I don't know and you're in my house and I don't know you! You could be a homicidal rapist! Get away now!" Kriss screamed.

"Valon still blocked her way and then ran down the hall and snatched the phone off of the receiver that he'd already seen.

"No!" Kriss yelled. She tried to get the other phone in her parents' bedroom. He got that one too.

They then raced into the kitchen but before she could touch it, Valon snatched it up.

Kriss shot him a look a pure hatred and flew past him and down the stairs. He looked worried as he shot after her. Kriss ran down the stairs and jumped the last five. She ran through the tredmill and got the phone. She quickly dialed 911.

"Please don't mate! C'mon! I needa stay here for a few days! Please, I'm not a bad guy!" Valon pleaded with her.

Kriss made up her mind quick and tried to hang up but got instead:

"911 emergency, how may I help you?"

"911? I didn't call 911!" Kriss acted in surprise.

"Um yes you did, that's why I'm talking to you!"

"No I didn't, who are you? How did you get my number!" Kriss exclaimed.

"Um, you called me!"

"No didn't! I was trying to call my brother! Who the hell are you? Are you going to stalk me now or something? Yeah, I gots ya figured! Don't ever contact me again! You hear me?" Kriss screamed into the mouthpiece.

"You called me you idiot! You're blocking other lines! You have people with REAL emergencies on them!"

"So you're wasting your time fighting with me and not helping other people? My god! What kind of secretary are you!" Kriss asked in disgust.

Valon watched the whole time. This was going to get interesting.

"Good thing then that I'm hanging up now! GOODBYE!"

"Oh my god, I'm not gonna get charged for this am I? Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. My parents are gonna kill me!" Kriss cried, switching her tone from angry and deranged to scared and crying, but she didn't stop there, "Oh my god they're never going to let me use the phone again! I can't even call my brother without making a mistake! I AM a mistake! I know it!" She said, faking a cry. "I knew that I was a mistake, you know I try hard in school but I still can't do anything right! I'm good with technology but I guess not! I can't even use the feaking telephone without costing my parents! Now I'm never going to be able to use it again!

"It's not my fault that we're so poor! Now when there's a fire, I'm gonna hafta put it out myself because, I can't call the police because of one little mistake when I was trying to call my brother and it cost my parents too much! I'm never going to amount to anything!" Kriss shouted into the phone, still pretending to cry.

"Okay, okay! We'll excuse the charges that apply to a prank call, just stay in school, I'm sure you'll amount to something!" The lady said in a reasurring tone.

"Bad enough we had to move here from Mexico, do you know how expensive it is to get across the border? We had saved us so many pesos and we got the border and they won't let us int because we didn't have enough money and so we had to leave my brother behind and I was just trying to call him to see if the orphanage down there was treating him right!" Kriss continued as though she hadn't ever heard the lady.

"I said we'd excuse the charges!"

"Really? YAY!" Kriss squeaked, "Okay, thank you! Bye!" Kriss slammed the receiver on the hook.

"That was….interesting?" Valon responded.

"That was fun actually!" Kriss smirked.

"You'd make a good actress," Valon complemented.

"Thank you!" Kriss said happily, "Not like I'm gonna, I'm going to be a biologist thank you very much!"

Kriss went back upstairs, Valon followed.

She saw her stuff laying in the hallway where'd she'd left after she'd thrown it at him.

"oh, um, sorry about that," Kriss said, pointing to it.

"Don't worry about it, I guess I kinda did freak ya out a little," He said.

"Yeah, a little," Kriss laughed sarcastically.

Kriss trudged to her room, which was right down the hall and threw her stuff in.

Valon just kinda followed her around for awhile.

"Yes'm?" Kriss spun around and asked.

"Huh? What?" Valon looked around.

"You're following me!" Kriss annunciated.

"And?"

"It's not cool for a guy to constantly follow a girl around! Let alone be inside her house when her parents aren't home!" Kriss shouted.

"Well, you let me stay," Valon pointed out.

"I know but-" Kriss grabbed her hair and pulled, "OW!"

"Why'd you do that mate?" Valon asked, confused.

"I don't know!" Kriss yelled.

Valon just kinda scooched away.

"Yes run, be afraid," Kriss said tonelessly.

"Okay," Valon answered, "What do we do?"

"How long are you staying here?" Kriss asked.

"I-" Valon started, "Don't know…"

"Sweet, me neither!" Kriss laughed, "Do you like video games?"

"Sure?" Valon shrugged.

"You've never played a video game have you?"

"No…"

"Wanna?"

"Sure?"

"C'mon then! Downstairs!" Kriss told him, beckoning towards the kitchen which led to the stairs.

Valon shrugged. This was pretty weird, he was in some girl's house and uh… he didn't even know her name… How odd? Hmmmmmmm, let's continue shall we?

They went downstairs and Kriss explained the controls to her favorite PS game called Twisted Metal 2.

"L1 is to switch weapons, as well as R1," Kriss explained, pointed to the buttons that corresponded with what she was saying, "L2 is the weapon that shows in the bottom corner and R2 is machine gun."

"Okay, I think I got all that… maybe not…" Valon tried to remember.

"Just try it out then, the best way to learn is by playing," Kriss told him.

"Okay then," Valon agreed as Kriss started the game.

They chose their characters.

Valon didn't have a clue of what to do, so he just kinda drove the little car around the shot everything. He spotted a police car up ahead and remembered something about missiles… The car already looked tattered so he shot it with the most powerful missile in the game.

The police car blew up.

"Yeah! I got one!" Valon exclaimed.

"That was me," Kriss growled.

"It was?" Valon asked.

"Yes, how many times do I have to tell you that when you kill me, YOU LOSE A LIFE TOO YOU IDIOT?" Kriss yelled.

"Um…more?" Valon tried.

"I see that now, for future references, don't shoot the police car! That is me! It always WILL be me! I never change characters! I'm the master at this game!" Kriss told him.

"Well I'm bad at it so leave me alone!" Valon said as he crossed his arms.

"Let's try again…" Kriss suggested. Valon nodded and they restarted.

After while Valon got the hang of it. He wasn't that bad after he stopped blowing Kriss up.

"That's better," Kriss observed.

"Thanks!" Valon said.

Just then the doorbell rang. Kriss looked at the ceiling. She raised her eyebrow and ran upstairs after pausing the game. Valon followed her up.

Kriss peeked through the glass and opened the door with a sigh.

It was her neighbor Chelsea.

"Hi! Can you play?" She asked.

"Not really," Kriss responded.

Chelsea then spotted Valon through the door.

"Who's that?" She asked.

Kriss blinked, "Uh……… I dunno!" She laughed.

"T.T" Replied Chelsea.

"Hey! He's cool! I had to do a bit a nice little acting or else the police would've come over and make me pay a fine," Kriss grinned.

"You weaseled your way out of a fine from the police? How'd you manage that?" Chelsea asked in disbelief.

"I accidentally called 911... Cough… quote, quote, accidentally," Kriss looked around.

She stepped aside to let Chelsea in. Kriss led the way back into the basement, Valon still following her like a dog.

Valon grabbed his control and Kriss unpaused the game, Kriss was talking about the phone call she made while she was playing. She did fine, but if Valon tried to jump in, it threw him off and he died. So Kriss just yelled at him and he shut up.

"By the way, I'm Valon," He introduced.

"Kriss," She responded.

"Nice to meet you mate!"

"So are you from like, Australia?" Chelsea asked.

"No Chelsea, he's from Canada!" Kriss answered.

Kriss' watch beeped. She glanced at it.

"Hoo damn! 18:00 already!" Kriss exclaimed.

"Isn't that 5?" Chelsea asked.

"No, it's 6," Valon corrected.

"You know military time?" Kriss asked.

"Yeah," He responded.

Almost as if her knew it was coming Valon blew up and they headed upstairs to raid the cupboards.

Chelsea heard her mom whistle and left.

"So, can you cook, Valon?" Kriss asked.

"I'm a biker, do you honestly think that I know how to cook?"

"I'm a tomboy who despises dresses, knows nothing about make-up wears a baseball cap constantly, must have something black on at all times and gets into fights with guys on the bus, do you think that I know how to cook?" Kriss gave him a skeptical look.

"Well I just assumed that you did 'cause you're a girl," Valon stated.

"Don't, there's a lot of things that I should know 'cuase I'm a "girl" but I don't! People get scared if I have my hair back," Kriss told him.

"My hair's everywhere," Valon said, looking up.

Kriss looked at it too, "I noticed."

**Does anyone know how to cook? 'Cause I sure as hell don't! xD Please R&R!**

**-Kriss**


End file.
